


Érase una vez un tango

by SherezadeS



Series: Republicados desde ff.net [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherezadeS/pseuds/SherezadeS
Summary: Encontremos algo nuevo para tener en común, cualquier cosa, para poder pretender que aún seguimos siendo uno. Fabriquemos una fantasía, una melodía, al ritmo de la cual puedan latir nuestros corazones.
Relationships: Argentina/Uruguay (Hetalia)
Series: Republicados desde ff.net [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663219
Kudos: 3





	Érase una vez un tango

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Día del tango! (en Argentina)
> 
> Bueno hoy traigo una pareja poco común (ArgUru o UrArg o como sea que se diga), de la que lamentablemente he leído poco y nada (si conocen algún fanfic o fanart que me quieran recomendar de ellos lo agradecería).  
> La historia tiene lugar en 1855, una fecha algo temprana como para señalarla como el inicio del tango en mi opinión, pero quería asegurarme de narrar la historia del primer tango jamás bailado.  
> Así que acá la tienen, disfrútenla.

– Cuesta creer que sólo pasaron treinta años, ¿no? El mundo ya no parece el mismo…

Argentina y Uruguay comparten un cigarrillo apoyados contra una pared en una esquina de la ciudad. Es un barrio nuevo que apareció de la noche a la mañana cerca del puerto, y que muy lentamente pero sin descanso se va tiñendo con música exótica y lenguas extranjeras.

– Somos _nosotros_ los que no somos los mismos Seba, debe ser la independencia…

Uruguay exhala el humo en un suspiro. Recientemente algo ha comenzado a cambiar, lo siente en su sangre, en su corazón, como si ahora estuviera comenzando a latir a un ritmo diferente. Comienza a diferenciarse del resto de América, ya no es una colonia más entre todos sus hermanos, ahora es él mismo. Uruguay. Único e irrepetible.

Siempre creyó que nunca estaría solo, pero a tres décadas de su independencia se sorprende al descubrir lo denso que se ha tornado el aire que separa su piel de la de su primo. Le cosquillean los dedos, pero alzar la mano para rozar al otro es físicamente imposible. Lo siente más lejano que nunca, más inalcanzable, más imposible. El miedo al incesto solía ser lo único que podía mantenerlos lo suficientemente separados, ahora que han crecido siente que hay un mundo entero apartándolos el uno del otro. _Debe ser el precio a pagar por haber conseguido esa independencia que tanto quise._

– Extraño ser uno con vos…

La voz de Argentina lo arranca de sus pensamientos. Le pasa el cigarrillo y el rubio da una profunda calada antes de continuar.

– A veces me pongo a pensar, en cuando éramos pibes y eso… Y si hay algo que realmente extraño es compartir territorio con vos. Ya sabés, el mismo acento, las mismas costumbres, casi como gemelos; ahora ya no sé durante cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir siendo parecidos…– saca su reloj de bolsillo con ademanes despreocupados, buscando restarle seriedad o importancia a lo que acaba de confesar– ¡Ya pasaron tres minutos de la medianoche!– sonríe triste y alegre– Feliz cumpleaños che… Realmente cuesta creer que ya pasaron treinta años.

– Gracias Martín…

Uruguay. Único e irrepetible. _No como antes, cuando vos eras todo lo que estaba al oeste de mí, y yo todo lo que estaba al este de vos. Cada uno era lo que no era el otro, y así nos definíamos. Sin límites precisos, sin fronteras, sin diferencias._ Todavía no es capaz de notarlo, pero lo cierto es que la melodía que marca su corazón es nostálgica, melancólica. _¿Cómo nos llevaremos dentro de cincuenta años más, cuando ya no nos parezcamos en nada?_

– Aunque…– continúa Argentina– si por casualidad encontrásemos algo nuevo que podamos tener en común, podríamos seguir siendo parecidos, ¿no? Podríamos hacer de cuenta que nunca hubo una guerra y que seguimos siendo uno…

– ¿Algo como qué?– tiene que tragar saliva para hablar con normalidad.

– No sé, era una idea nomás…

Comienzan a andar sin rumbo. Es medianoche, pero parece que fuera este el momento en que el barrio despierta; la gente se reúne en la calle a fumar y beber, comparten las anécdotas del día y bailan. Los dos rubios se detienen a mirar a los inmigrantes de la improvisada fiesta, cada uno de los músicos aporta la melodía de su propia tierra, y cada uno de los bailarines intenta encajar sus pasos tradicionales con esa música híbrida. El resultado final es desprolijo pero pintoresco, lo hacen funcionar de alguna extraña manera, como si hubiese un ritmo o latido musical universal subyacente que poco a poco toma forma.

Siente de pronto que lo arrastran hacia la oscuridad y que Argentina lo abraza contra una pared de ladrillos, escondidos del mundo en un callejón.

– Feliz cumpleaños…

Suena muy distinto cuando Martín lo susurra contra la piel de su cuello, se le eriza el vello y el tiempo amenaza con acelerarse. Le acarician con suavidad unos labios, y no cree que esté bien que se besen, pero puede colocar un brazo en los hombros de Martín y permitir que le rodee la cintura. La fiesta continúa, los músicos siguen tocando. Cada vez que escuche un bandoneón va a pensar en este momento, el callejón y Argentina y el latido de sus corazones marcando un mismo y misterioso ritmo. _Algo en común, cualquier cosa…_

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, pretende que son uno, se pega a él como si estuviesen en una misma cama, enrosca una pierna alrededor de su cuerpo de la manera en que lo haría si no fueran familia. La mano de Martín sobre su muslo lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, abre los ojos y deja de pretender. El argentino da dos pasos hacia atrás para separarlos de la pared, giran y se mueven como pueden por el callejón. Uruguay le entrega a su primo todo lo que es capaz de entregar y toma de él todo lo que puede; y juntos diseminan los límites entre la realidad y la fantasía, entre la decencia y lo prohibido, entre ellos.

Ya no hay frontera entre Argentina y Uruguay, mientras fingen bailar cada uno es la prolongación del cuerpo del otro. Se mueven lánguido, caliente y sensual; se acarician con la mirada, inventan maneras de hablarse con el tacto. Improvisan posiciones sugerentes y se seducen con todo el cuerpo. Se aman a escondidas, ocultos detrás de la música. _A partir de ahora este es nuestro baile, nuestro secreto._ Martín asiente entre gemidos de guitarra y suspiros de bandoneón. _Nuestro, y de nadie más_.


End file.
